Cherry red Mustang
by The3queens
Summary: "excuse me who are you and why are you keying my car?". "Uh oh".


Ok I don't own anything except the plot; Rumiko Takahashi created the characters

Kagome Higurashi felt like an idiot…

To be more precise a moron, here she was standing in front of a guy. Not just any guy, but the owner of the company she worked for. It was an accident she swore but she knew it was a lie, even he figured it out; quickly might I add from the words CHEATER scratched on the drivers side door of his new cherry red Mustang. Lets rewind and go back to the beginning as to why cheater was keyed on a brand new cherry red mustang.

"Sango I'm leaving" Kagome called out to her best friend/roommate while putting on her yellow flats. "Going to surprise Hojo?" Sango said from the worn leather couch not looking up from the OK magazine enthralled with the celebrity cheating scandal of the day. "Yep, I'll be back late so don't wait up" Kagome said while shifting the wicker picnic basket to the other hand. Twisting the handle, the door opened as Kagome walked out of the doorway of apartment A8. The door shut behind her but not before Sango yelled a quick "bye".

Walking on the, multi-colored carpet to the stairs she began her descent to the ground floor; her dress making swishing sounds as she walked down each carpeted step. After three flights of stairs she reached the ground floor, opening the main door she walked out to a bright, breezy, warm day. Walking to her powder blue Kia she pulled out her keys from her purse, pushing the unlock button. She got into the car, setting the basket on the passenger's seat. Starting the ignition, The Verve's Bittersweet symphony filled the car. Pulling the car out of the parking lot and drove to the main street. Kagome tapped her fingers to the beat while lip-synching as the song played.

3 more songs played before Hojo's apartment building came into view, Kagome turned into the parking lot and found a close by space. Parking the car she turned off the ignition, taking her keys and grabbing the basket by the handles Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt. Getting out of the car with a smile on her face thoughts started going through her mind. 'I can't wait to see the look on Hojo's face when he sees me after being gone for a month' Kagome thought as she closed the door.

Kagome walked to the door of his apartment walking down the concrete steps; grabbing the key she unlocked the door to apartment B2. "Hojo" Kagome called as she shut the door behind her. Taking off her shoes, a confused looked crossed over her features "whose shoe's are those" she mumbled to herself. Walking slowly out of the hallway she came to the dining room, setting the basket on the table she called out "Hojo" for a second time. 'Where is he' she thought before hearing a noise coming from the direction of his bedroom. 'Was that a moan' Kagome thought while walking to the bedroom. Stopping in front of the door, more sounds were coming from the room. Kagome started breathing heavier with unwanted thoughts invading her mind. Grabbing the handle she opened the door, before giving a shriek of "HOJO!".

"And then he was like, it's not what it looks like I swear" Kagome had deepend her voice to imitate Hojo. "Oh yeah you're not having sex with a girl, you're just wrestling naked" Kagome angrily stated retelling her tale of woe to Sango. "Well I guess it wasn't exactly a "girl" per say" Kagome said forming air quotes around "girl". Wait, what do you mean; no you don't mean" Sango said in disbelief, Kagome nodded. "You're joking, Hojo's gay" Sango laughed, "who would of thought, but its not really a surprise". "SANGO!" Kagome shouted "well I did kind of wonder about him, he wasn't one for PDA and he did read those girly magazines, not to mention his fashion sense" Sango stated. "SANGO!" Kagome shouted again, she couldn't believe her. Sango laughed "Sorry"

"But you'll never believe who it was though" Kagome knew Sango would flip "Who?" Sango said raising her eyebrow. "You know that new intern Jakotsu" Sango looked at Kagome with wide eyes; "No way" Sango said laughing "oh Kagome you really know how to pick them" Sango laughed again. "Then I asked him why and he said he couldn't deny his feeling for men and that his parents would disown him if they found out about his lifestyle, so that's why he went out with me" Kagome said tears forming in her eyes what he said hurt more then him cheating on her.

"Well there's only one thing to do now" Sango said standing up from the couch. "What's that?" Kagome asked confused, she knew what she was going to do; mope around and eat ice cream and watch chick flicks all day. "Get him back, what's his most prized possession" Sango stated putting her hands on her hips. Kagome thought for a second before replying "his car, he worked hard for that thing and treats it like it's his baby; if someone even scratched his car he would go bonkers". Suddenly as soon as the words "his car and scratched" left Kagome's lips an evil grin that the Grinch would be proud of spread across Sango's face. "Why do you have that look on your face? And what are you up to?" Kagome said feeling kind of scared, Sango and her evil grins always meant she was up to something well just plain evil.

"Oh I'm not up to anything but you are" Sango said looking down at Kagome. "Huh" Kagome looked at Sango with a perplexed look. "You say his car is his most prized possession right" Sango picked up Kagome's keys from the side table. "Yeah, what are you getting at Sango" Kagome said now even more confused. "Well hit him where it hurts the most, key his car" Sango said in a matter of fact tone. Then like a light bulb Kagome had the same expression Sango had a couple of minutes ago, the Grinch would be crying from sheer joy by now.

Revenge is sweet…

AN: okay that is the first chapter of my new story, well hopefully you guys can ignore the grammer mistakes until I get a beta, so if anyone would like to be my beta just send me a message. Review please and tell me what you think.


End file.
